A tubular package comprises a film laminated with a plastic layer containing aluminium foils having excellent gas and water-vapor barrier properties. The said tubular container with the aluminium barrier laminate has the luster effects of the aluminium films. The objective of the invention is to provide a laminated tubular package with high luster effects and oxygen-gas and water-vapor barrier properties.
Besides the aluminium foils, a metallized polymer film such as polyethylene terephthalate as one of packaging films is used in a multilayered laminated sheet in order to obtain excellent oxygen and water-vapor barrier.
Japanese patent application No. 1994-057037 discloses a resilient laminated tubular container made of a laminated film comprising an evaporated film with an evaporated side made of a metal, metal oxide or an inorganic substance, wherein the evaporated side of the evaporated film is adhesive-laminated with linear low-density polyethylene (LLDPE) by an adhesive agent, and then laminated with another LLDPE layer, while the other side of the said evaporated film is laminated with films consisting of polyethylene, a white ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer (EVA), and polyethylene layers.
Japanese patent No. 3012000 discloses a laminated material for a tubular container comprising: at least an intermediate supporting layer; an outermost layer made of a thermoplastic resin film disposed on the outer side of the said intermediate supporting layer; an innermost layer made of a thermoplastic resin film disposed on the inner side of the said intermediate supporting layer; and a barrier layer disposed between the said innermost layer and said intermediate supporting layer, wherein the said intermediate layer comprises a print layer covering at least one side of a biaxially-stretched resin film layer, and a metallic film disposed on the inner side of the said biaxially-stretched resin film layer and located further inside the said print layer.
Patent application PCT/IN2008/000758 discloses a multilayer flexible sheet comprising: metalizing at least one of the surfaces of a core polymer layer; priming the metalized surface of the core polymer with a primer; extrusion laminating the primed surface of the core polymer layer with polyolefin and/or a co-polymer of polyolefin; and co-extruding a first heat sealable layer over the extrusion laminated layer. The multilayer polymer sheet at least comprises a core layer having one of the polymer sides plasma-treated, a metal layer deposited on the plasma-treated side of the core layer, a primer layer applied, on the metalized surface of the core layer, an extrusion polymer lamination layer of polyolefin and/or a copolymer of polyolefin, and a heat sealable layer on the extrusion polymer lamination layer.